Ride or Die
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Disregards the movies. One shot with a possible sequel. An embarrassing talk in the garage reminds Letty of what she needs to do. My take on how Dom and Letty might have found out she was pregnant when she was younger and how they dealt with it.


_Just a little one shot of how Dom would have taken the news if Letty had of gotten pregnant when they were younger._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I rolled my neck listening to the boys talk about their latest conquests. I rolled my eyes as I heard the rather disturbing details of Leon's night with some blonde. Dom was off at Harry's picking up some parts or he would have put an end to it until I was gone.

"She was rather loud though, which was a bit of a turn off." He said as Jesse and Vince sniggered.

"Charming Leon." I stated.

"Sorry Let, forgot you were here." He said as I turned around to face them.

"Let's just curious." I raised an eye brow at Vince.

"Why would I be curious?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cos we're all getting some and you're not." Jesse looked at Vince weirdly.

"How do you know she's not?" He asked. Vince paused and they all turned to look at me for an answer. I frowned hang on second why was my sex life suddenly up for discussion.

"I'm not talking about my sex life with you guys." I said as I leant back against my car.

"What you actually have one?" Leon asked shocked.

"Just because I don't brag about it doesn't mean I don't have one." I said.

"Who?" Vince asked.

"Come again?" I asked confused.

"I asked who. As who have you slept with? Or better yet when did you start having sex anyway?" Vince said.

"I must admit I'm intrigued as well." Leon said frowning.

"I'm not telling you who I've slept with." I said loudly.

"Aww why not Let, we can trade secrets." Leon joked.  
"Ah let me think… no." I said to Leon.

"You haven't answered when?" Vince said.

"I'm eighteen Vince." I stated.

"Yes but that doesn't answer my question." I was silent thinking for a moment, do I tell the truth or do I lie.

"Like that huh?" I frowned at Jesse. And the boys also looked at him.

"Like what?" Leon asked confused.

"Letty wasn't of age when she first started." He said knowingly. I gaped at him.

"Is that true?" Vince said angrily. I flinched.

"No it's not like that." I supplied.

"How old then?" He asked.

"A year ago."

"And the guy?"

"That's none of your business Vince." I stated turning back to my work.

"Don't turn away you started this conversation and now we're going to finish it."

"No we're not." I said not looking at them.

"Oh really?" He said. I tensed he was behind me I felt him turn me around and I glared at him.

"How old were you then Vince?" I asked sweetly.

"Sixteen and two months." He smirked. I got mad.

"I waited longer then you. Seriously why does it matter? "

"He was older." Jesse said again. I glared did this guy have a death wish? Vince looked at me mad.

"Seriously you're going to get mad at me for something that happened over a year ago? Nice V." I said as Mia walked in. Crap that girl had bad timing.

"So Mia, do you know who Letty's slept with?" I shot Leon a dirty look.

"Uhhhhh….." she said looking confused between me and the boys.

"She does." Jesse said smirking at me.

"Mia, you know you can't lie for shit." Vince said. We stood there silent as Mia kept throwing glances at me.

"Mi…." Leon sang. I glared at Mia she was starting to cave.

"Just…."

"Mia." I warned.

"Ummm… Letty I'm sorry I can't." I groaned and threw a rag in her direction.

"You're an awful secret keeper."

"I'm sorry Let. It was…" sighing loudly I answered for her.

"It was a guy called Damian. Now can we stop talking about it?"

"Yeah he was your first, I thought they wanted to know all of them?" Mia asked. I glared at her in disbelief.

"Mia seriously." I pleaded.

"Wait how many are there?" Jesse asked.

"How many have you had?" I asked angrily.

"We're not talking about me." he said warningly.

"No we're not let's talk about Mia's shall we?" I said turning the spot light onto to her.

"Letty!" She shrieked.

"I don't want to know about Mia's, cos if I knew names Dom would have to go kill them." He said turning his attention back to me.

"Two that's it! And no you can't have the other guy's name." I said.

"Fine but at least be careful will you. Don't need any unplanned surprises. Just wait till Dom finds out." He said turning away. We agreed and I packed up my work and left with Mia.

"That was close you know." Mia said as we drove off.

"Yeah thanks a lot. ' I thought they wanted to know all of them.'" I mimicked and she cracked a smile laughing.

"I'm surprised they haven't worked it out yet. About you and Dom I mean, he hasn't even spoken about a girl in nearly six months surely they're not that dense." I smiled. Yes Dom and I had been seeing each other secretly for six months but we had started hooking up six months before that. Mia and I lied when we said there was another. There hadn't been Dom had been my first and we only made things official after I got tired of seeing him with other girls. Mia had only found out when she had accidently walked in on Dom and I making out in his room when we thought the house was empty.

"Oh I got you this by the way like you asked." She said as she jiggled a box. Looking over I saw the pregnancy test in her hands and frowned I really didn't want to take it but it had been two months since my period had come and for the past couple of weeks I'd felt unusually tired, nauseous and had started throwing up early in the morning. Dom and I weren't always safe, it was idiotic of us really.

"I really don't want to do it." I sighed.

"Come on Let you have to know." I sighed knowing she was right.

"Don't say a word to Dom about it." I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Come on the might as well do it now while no one's home." Sighing I agreed and we quickly raced up to the bathroom. We locked ourselves in the bathroom and Mia relayed the instructions to me.

"Sounds easy enough." I said as I took the test out of her hand. She left and I locked the door and did as it said too. I sat it on the counter and let Mia back in as we stared down at the test.

"How long? I asked quietly. She read the box.

"Five minutes." I nodded and we both stood there, eventually I gave up and moved away I couldn't look at it anymore.

Letty." Mia said panicking I stood up straight and looked at her confused.

"What."

"The test it's…." I saw the look on her and knew immediately.

"Fuck… are you sure?" I asked I walked over to it.

"Here look at it." I took the test out of her hands and sure enough it was positive.

"Bloody hell…. What the fuck am I going to do?" I asked quietly.

"You need to speak with Dom."

"No not yet. I need some time to think."

"Let it's been two months."

"I know. I need to see a doctor first before I speak with Dom." She nodded and agreed. I froze as I heard the unmistakable roar of the team's cars. I looked panicking at Mia.

"Quick shove it in the bottom of the bin." We packed everything up and quickly stuffed it at the bottom of the bin. We quickly walked out and down stairs just as the front door opened.

"That was also close." I nodded.

"Letty, you look so pale, are you okay?" She whispered as the boys started coming in the door with beer. I swallowed and nodded shakily.

"I hear there was some interesting talk in the garage today." Dom said looking at us as we walked into the lounge room.

"Yeah real interesting." I said quietly.

"So Let how old was this guy?" He asked seriously but his eyes said differently. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen ignoring him. But I knew he followed me. Turning around I leant against the counter and tried not to think about our situation.

"Hi." He grinned as he stepped up against me. I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi."

"So how old?" he grinned.

"Ah you know just twenty two." I said quietly looking up at him as his hands gripped my hips.

"Hmmm, such a naughty girl." He growled as he leant down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back before pulling away as I heard someone say something about a kitchen.

"I'll punish you later." He whispered as he stepped away and walked out. I heard something about Dom going for a shower and I thought back to his words. He wouldn't be saying that when he found out. I yawned I was so tired; surely I had time for a nap before dinner I needed to think.

"Let, I'm going up to study; I'll also make you an appointment for tomorrow." Mia stuck her head in and said quietly.

"Okay I'm going to have a lie down. Wake me up for dinner?" she nodded as we headed upstairs together.

"It's going to be okay Let." She said quietly shut the door to her room and I went to mine and crashed on the bed. Urgh what am I going to say to Dom. I thought worriedly. I fell asleep easily and I was glad for a distraction.

* * *

I groaned quietly as I felt someone rubbing from my hip to my stomach drawing me from my sleep. I hummed quietly as I felt a kiss being placed on my head.

"You got to wake up baby."

"Why." I groaned as he chuckled, his hand still rubbing back and forth still.

"Dinner's ready."

"I'll get something later; I really just want to sleep."

"You need to eat Let. Come on, you can sleep after I promise. Boys are heading out for the night so you can sleep with me." he whispered, sighing I finally opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked down at me and I smiled at him before sitting up too.

"I like the sound of that." I said tiredly as I yawned. With a nudge from Dom I managed to make my way out of my bed and down for dinner. I managed to make it through dinner without falling asleep and as Dom had said the boys headed out.

"Dude you sure you don't want to come?" Leon asked as they went to leave. I was laying on the lounge spread out and Dom was standing in front of the kitchen door.

"Yeah I'm sure, you guys have fun."

"Your no fun anymore man. What happened to all the ladies you used to bed?" Vince asked. I nearly laughed.

"Maybe I'm tired of them all and now I'm trying to find the right one?" Dom supplied. I laughed quietly at the confused looks on their faces.

"Nah that's not it dude. Don't worry we'll figure out what it is you've been hiding." Dom just smiled and shook his head as they left.

"Dom, I've got a study group tonight. Be home later." Mia said as she passed him.

"Thanks Mia." Dom teased as she just smiled at him. She sent me a worried look but I shook my head to say I was fine and then she left.

"So we have the house to ourselves for a change." I stated from my spot on the lounge.

"Mmmhmm. Still tired?" he asked walking over to me. I nodded and kissed him back as he pecked me on the lips.

"Feel like watching a movie in bed then?" I nodded and got up as Dom locked up and flicked all the light off. I made my way upstairs and into his bedroom crawling into his bed and making myself comfy. He came into the room and set up the player I had of what movie we would be watching but it probably didn't matter I'd be asleep before it ended.

"You okay?" he asked as he got into bed with me and I snuggled into him.

"Yeah just tired why?" I asked he paused like he wanted to say something. I shifted so I was looking up at him, with the light from the TV I was able to see his face fairly clearly. He looked troubled before he smiled down at me.

"Just making sure." I smiled and let it go he'd tell me when he was ready. It was Alien vs. predator and I smiled. It was one of Dom's favourites.

"We've seen this movie more times than I can count." I pointed out.

"I know…" he trailed off. I frowned something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking up at him.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked, I frowned up at him and nodded.

"Yeah I know." I was confused.

"So there's nothing you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Not that I can think of, why?" I said confused. I stayed quiet as did he but I wasn't watching the movie like he was. I was thinking about the test sitting in the bottom of the bathroom bin. Surely he didn't know about it…no there is no way he could know about it, it was just a coincidence that he had asked…right?

"You just seem a little off lately. You've been tired a lot." I smiled.

"I'm sorry I think I'm coming down with a bug or something." He seemed satisfied and left it alone.

I lay still, still cuddled up to as I started to fall asleep again. I felt him shift and it jolted me from my sleep filled daze. He apologised and wrapped his arm around me rubbing the skin on my side that was exposed. I relaxed again and started to doze.

* * *

It was morning before I woke again and Dom's arms were tightly wrapped around me with his hand loosely lying on my stomach. Looking over he was still fast asleep so I carefully got up and made my way out of his room. I stopped by my room and got changed into shorts and a singlet top before fixing my hair and walking into Mia's room.

"Oh good you're awake, thought I'd have to come and get you before the rest woke up." She said as she saw me enter.

"I thought I'd better get this over with." As Mia nodded and handed me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Your appointment is in an hour." She said.

"Thanks Mia." I said.

"Anything for my future niece or nephew. You better get going I'll get rid of everything while you're gone." I rolled my eyes but said thanks and left.

It felt like I spent hours at the doctors as I answered question after question. They took another urine test and again it came back as positive so they did a blood test to confirm it completely and also to look at all necessary levels and see if they could pick how far along I was. I walked out of the doctors confused as hell and I had to wait until tomorrow for the results to come back and then I could go from there. Driving back to the house I felt like I was walking in a daze I didn't say anything to Leon or Jesse as I walked past them, I just went straight to Mia's room.

"Oh Letty thank god. The test… someone had emptied it before me it's not here. We did throw it in there didn't we?" I frowned and thought back.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we did. I'll just go into the bathroom and have a look."  
"Letty all the team has been in and out throughout the day and Dom was in there last night after we were, if it was in there he or anyone could have emptied it and found it." She said panicking.

"Fuck…" I swore quietly as I realised

"Maybe it fell behind the bin. It might still be there I'll have a look. If I can't find it…." She didn't look convinced but she nodded anyway. Walking quickly to the bathroom I started picking up the towel that was on the floor and moving clothes out of the way looking. Sighing I looked quickly on the bench but it wasn't there and I glanced in the bin and on the floor but it wasn't there either.

"Damn, where the fuck is it?" I said angrily to myself.

"Looking for something?" I turned around and looked at Dom who was standing in the doorway.

"Um, Mia just misplaced a bracelet she wants to wear." I lied turning around again sweeping my eyes frantically across the room.

"Oh, so you wouldn't be looking for this?" he asked. Turning around I froze as I saw the test I'd been looking for in his hand. He stared at me and stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Why did you lie to me last night?" he said as he turned the pregnancy test over in his hands.

"Where did you find it?" I asked quietly ignoring his question.

"I didn't, Vince did when he was emptying the bin and since there's only to females in the house and he knew you were sleeping with someone so he realised it was yours and showed me it. Needless to say he was curious about why I had been so rocked by the news. Then he put two and two together." I stayed silent just watching him stare down at the stick.

"Can you explain it?" He asked looking back at me.

"I haven't had my period for two months and then I started getting sick and just tired all the time. I told Mia about it and I got her to get me the test yesterday. She said I'd put it off for long enough. Then I took it." I explained quietly.

"So when exactly did you plan on telling me?" he asked.

"When I was ready."

"Why not when you first thought you were?" he said angrily.

"I needed some time to think Dom. Why are you getting so angry I would have told you soon enough." I asked him.

"Because I have a right to know, and even if it had ended up being nothing I still would have liked to know. I wouldn't have wanted you to have to go through everything on your own, like you have." I met his gaze and you could tell he was annoyed.

"You're right I'm sorry but I hadn't wanted to think about it." I said looking at him.

"So is this it?" he asked holding up the test.

"Yes."

"I thought Vince might have found it too late and it was no longer valid."

"You thought? Or were you hoping?" I asked angrily as I sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Letty, you know that's not what I meant." He said stepping forward. I didn't respond I was too tired to argue. He came up in front of me before kneeling in front of me between my legs placing his hands on my hips.

"So this is real. You're pregnant?" I sighed and looked away from him. I heard him sigh and I felt his hands leave my hips before they were placed on my face and turning it so I was looking at him.

"I'm not going to leave you Letty, if that's what's worrying you." I smiled.

"That's good to know." I said as I tried to turn away but he wouldn't let me.

"So that's what was wrong, you thought I'd leave?"

"Yes."

"Let you know I wouldn't leave you." He said as he kissed my head.

"I'm allowed to be insecure Dom."

"Well you don't have to be, I'm here with you now."

"You know I never meant for this to happen right?" I said shakily.

"Letty I know, we weren't always safe this is my fault as much as it is yours." He said as he got rid of the test and pulled me into his arms. He stood up with me and we went into his room as he kicked the door closed. Laying us down on the bed he continued to hold me as he threaded one of his hands through mine and his other hand pushed up my shirt and he ran his fingers over my stomach. I closed my eyes this isn't how I wanted things to be.

"Where have you been today anyway I was so worried about you after I found out." he asked

"I went to the doctors and got checked out just to be sure."

"And?"

"they did another test the same and a blood test I find out the blood results tomorrow but she's pretty much told me yes because the other one came back the same result as the first." I said.

"Talk to me Let, let me in don't shut me out. What's going on in your head?"

"What are we going to do Dom?" I said as I turned in his arms and stared at him.

"We'll work it out Letty, we'll be fine." I closed my eyes and turned my head so I was buried in his shirt so he couldn't see the tears fall. They fell faster and then my shoulders started shaking and I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Baby? Baby please don't cry please. Everything will be fine." He pleaded as he hugged me tighter and rubbed my back.

"I don't know what to do Dom." I cried. And he stilled at my words.

"What do you mean by that Letty?" He asked tensely. His voice shook and he stopped breathing waiting for my answer.

"I don't know…" We stayed silent.

"Let I need to know, do you want to keep the baby?" I stayed silent. Did I? I remembered Mia's words from this morning 'Anything for my future niece or nephew.' We were all about family so I knew what Dom wanted. But we had only been together six months could we make this work? Throwing a baby into the mix with a life of street racing… we'd make it work.

"Yeah." He let out a breath I hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"We'll make it work Let I promise. Ride or die remember?" I smiled and looked up at him. He kissed me gently and I kissed him back as I felt his touch return to my stomach.

"Ride or die." I said as I broke away grinning at him.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
